Redundante
by Tamarindo Amargo
Summary: Vivimos en repeticiones. Secuela de "Esta casa no es hogar". One-shot.


**Redundante**

Vivimos en repeticiones.

 _Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi_

* * *

Secuela a _"Esta casa no es hogar"_

Basado en la canción _"Redundant"_ de _Green Day_

* * *

 ** _[Hace seis meses]_**

* * *

Koushi cree que la rutina es sinónimo de estabilidad, y la estabilidad es buen signo de estar haciendo algo bien en la vida adulta.

Tiene un trabajo en una pequeña oficina de defensoría pública. Su novio de ya siete años trabaja en la policía. Tienen también un gato al cual llaman _Misifú_.

El departamento en el que viven no es demasiado grande y tampoco tiene la mejor de las vistas, pero es lo más decente y económico que han podido encontrar en años. Asahi y Noya les hablaron del sitio cuando estaban recién graduados, y ahora viven unos pisos arriba de ellos.

Su parte favorita del día es probablemente cuando ambos cenan juntos, en el sillón celeste que abarca buena parte de la sala. Koushi bebería un té de jengibre con miel y re-leería un caso, mientras que Daichi terminaría el trabajo de oficina. A veces _Misifú_ se les echaba encima y ronroneaba pidiendo atención; otras veces tan solo se conformaba con pasear por allí a gusto.

Una rutina con la que ambos estaban felices y cómodos, donde al final del día lo que importaba es que estaban los dos juntos contra el mundo. Donde su mejor amigo era también su pareja, y vivía la historia de romance que había querido desde que era joven y su mente se paseaba por los cuentos de hadas, preguntándose si también podría aspirar a ese final feliz.

—Te amo —escuchó que le susurraba al oído.

—Y yo más —respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos se mantienen en contacto con viejos conocidos de la preparatoria, de cuando ambos jugaban vóleibol. Koushi sigue escribiéndose con Hinata y Yamaguchi, y sabe que Daichi habla con Tanaka de camino al trabajo. A veces organizan quedadas, a veces se reúnen para ir a fiestas.

Si hay algo que no pudo pronosticar de su vida adulta, porque se enorgullece mucho en decir que todo iba más o menos como había planeado, es el estrés.

Quizás la capital no le sienta nada bien a alguien tan acostumbrado a la silenciosa vida que se lleva en una ciudad pequeña. Koushi nunca se había llevado bien con el caos.

La oficina es caótica.

Casos y papeleo por pilas, el constante tecleo- _maldito e infernal takatakatakatakata-_ de las computadoras, gritos de clientes, y el chirriar de la fotocopiadora atascada. Lo último es lo peor, y está convencido de que el condenado aparato le odia mucho.

Cuando colocó en el anuncio del trabajo colocaron "se requiere funcionario capaz de trabajar bajo presión y con disponibilidad a horas extra", quizás debió ver venir todo.

Los días se le hacen nada en el calendario. Las semanas inician y terminan y los meses pasan y antes que lo note pasa más horas dentro de la oficina que fuera de esta.

Se dice a sí mismo que está bien. Daichi también lo comprende, que es un trabajo exigente, que tendrá que ascender un puesto- quizás dos- para librarse de esa carga de trabajo inhumana.

A veces se siente mal, siente que está siendo egoísta. Siente que Daichi no debería esperarle despierto, hasta que sale unos momentos de su propia concentración para recordarse a sí mismo que debe mensajearle y avisar que se quedará en la oficina esa noche. _No me esperes despierto,_ dice el mensaje _, que no llegaré._

 _Está bien,_ responde él. _Te amo._

 _Y yo más,_ teclea rápidamente antes de volver a trabajar.

* * *

—¡Me han promovido! —Gritó eufórico, apenas entró al departamento. Escuchó al gato maullar ofendido y a alguien moverse del sillón.

Ocho de la noche. La primera vez en varios meses que llegaba así de temprano.

—¡Koushi, eso es increíble! —Exclamó él, encontrándolo en el pórtico.

Lo llena de abrazos y cosquillas, y lo levanta en el aire, y todo son risas y sonrisas.

Y en algún punto los besos inocentes acaban en manos curiosas bajo la ropa, y sus bocas recorriendo sitios más que conocidos, y ellos caminando y tambaleándose, y apoyándose contra cada superficie que pudiera servirles. Dando rienda suelta a toda la frustración acumulada de meses, como si fuera la primera vez en siete años.

Casi lo había olvidado, el éxtasis puro de estar entre sus brazos y él en los suyos. De escalar hasta la cima del mundo y caer en picado una y otra y otra vez.

No cree que se canse nunca, de esa clase de rutina.

—Koushi —le susurra él, entre gemidos y caricias y jadeos—, Koushi...

—Te amo —da por respuesta.

Así sea todo tan enteramente repetitivo.

* * *

Los días le pasan por encima como una factura, cobrándole años de su vida y tiempo que jamás podría recuperar, desperdiciado- _¿invertido?_ \- en una incómoda silla.

Uno se pierde de mucho, sentado en una pequeña oficina, recibiendo caso tras caso tras caso...

—Adelante —dice por enésima vez. Golpeteos suaves, rápidos. Al levantar la mirada, se encuentra con una mujer—. Buenas tardes, Sugawara Koushi, defensor público.

—Buenas —responde la dama, un poco distraída. Un poco agitada.

No sabe qué es, pero últimamente recibe sin parar consultas para llevar a cabo un divorcio. Las historias son de lo más coloridas. Me engañó con otra, se acostaba con otro, no puede abandonar sus vicios, el matrimonio no es lo nuestro, se preocupa más del trabajo que de mí.

Ya está lo suficientemente viejo para comprender que no existe tal cosa como un matrimonio perfecto ni una pareja que no discuta nunca. Sabe también que, en todos los casos, es mejor dos casas felices y no una casa amargada, abandonaba para podrirse entre su propia toxicidad.

¿Cuándo notan dos personas que tienen que darse un respiro de la otra? ¿Cómo se llega a esa clase de arreglo?

—Vuelva a la fecha programada y con los documentos en orden para iniciar los trámites —dice como despedida, sin recordar exactamente cuánto ha dicho esa frase los últimos meses. ¿Haría alguna diferencia si usara un audio pre-grabado?—. Buenas tardes.

—Buenas noches —corrige ella, y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Al mirar por la ventana, la oscuridad lo recibe, y recuerda que una vez más ha olvidado llamar a Daichi para decirle que no le espere despierto.

* * *

Si hay algo que no pudo predecir de su vida adulta, además de todo el estrés, las ojeras y la deprimente falta de sexo, es definitivamente el exceso de drama.

—No me dijiste que quedarías con los muchachos —no está enojado. Solo, medianamente irritado.

—Lo hice, ayer, y el día anterior también —responde Daichi, ayudándole a recoger latas y botellas de cerveza vacías que se pierden en el piso del departamento—. Es el cumpleaños de Kuroo, Koushi, llevo días diciéndote que la reunión será aquí.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? El cumpleaños de Kuroo no es hasta dentro de... —el calendario en la pared le saludó. _Hola Koushi, el cumpleaños de tu viejo amigo es hoy y lo olvidaste._ Koushi quiere quemar el calendario, y de ser posible, reiniciar el día— Oh dios, lo olvidé ¿no es así?

—No te preocupes, dice que se vengará en año nuevo y te pondrá tan borracho que volverás a cantarme baladas —ante la amenaza se pone rojo, y Daichi ríe con más fuerza—. Bajo a sacar esto, ya vuelvo ¿sí?

El departamento está en un estado de caos decente. _Podría estar peor,_ pensó, _pero Bokuto no está en la ciudad de momento, Akaashi está estudiando y Noya trabaja de noche._ Con todo y eso, el desastre se extendía desde la sala hasta la cocina, de la cocina al baño y...

¿Por qué la habitación está abierta?

Gruñendo de frustración- _no se lo he dicho ni una ni dos veces, sino mil, que la habitación se cierra cuando hay huéspedes, me va a escuchar cuando suba-_ termina de entrar para poder calcular qué tan grave es el desastre.

Se nota apenas entra que irrumpieron allí para usar el balcón con vistas al edificio de al lado. Hay una camiseta y un mono en el suelo- _que mala costumbre tiene de dejar todo regado cuando regresa de jugar vóleibol, esto lo limpia él-_ y un bóxer rojo asomándose por debajo de la cama. Rodando los ojos, Koushi cierra la ventana al balcón y arruga la nariz al notar que se coló el aire de la calle a la habitación. Eso lo pone nervioso, hace una nota mental de rociar ambientador en un rato.

La puerta del departamento le sobresalta y sale a recibir a Daichi con su mejor sonrisa de regaño.

—Cariño, Tetsurou se dejó aquí las llaves ¿me ayudas a... por qué la sonrisa mala? —Le pregunta él, perdiendo veinte años de vida al notar la puerta abierta de la habitación.

—Sawamura Daichi ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que los huéspedes no entran a la habitación principal?

Y cenan comida para llevar, mientras ven películas animadas y el gato se les echa encima para hacerles compañía. Tienen que recordar vigilar la maceta de margaritas, para que el clima no las estropee y poner agua a los helechos. Hace falta arroz en la despensa y en unos días hay rebaja de tocino en el supermercado. Daichi no deja de sonreírle al teléfono y Koushi espía los memes absurdos que recibe en el grupo del trabajo.

Se susurran buenas noches, pero ninguno de los dos tiene energía para moverse del sillón o el corazón para despertar al gato, y allí duermen.

* * *

—Oh sí, casi lo olvido —dice al siguiente día a la hora de cenar, después de que ambos se ducharan, follaran en la ducha y tuvieran que limpiarse de nuevo. Comen arroz con huevo, tocino y verduras, porque es final de mes y hay cuentas que pagar— ¿Cuándo compraste ese bóxer? Mataría por verte de rojo.

—... ¿De qué me hablas?

* * *

Cada día se le hace una repetición de una escena pre-coreografiada, puesta en loop para que se muestre una y otra y otra vez, como los carriles en una línea de producción que suben y bajan y se curvan incontables veces de la misma exacta forma, todo el día, todos los días.

Una montaña rusa emocional, a la cual le falta emoción y pasión.

Se pregunta si está entrando en depresión, y qué tan recomendable sería pedirle a Asahi una sesión de terapia.

—Buenos días —repite con la misma sonrisa, el mismo tono, en la misma oficina. No sabe cómo lo soportan las personas que llevan en el mismo sitio cinco, diez y quince años. Cree que va a volverse loco si se queda un minuto más.

Cada día, siente que todo está cada vez más fuera de lugar. Y cuando vuelve a casa, lentamente siente que ya no le pertenece, como si fuera huésped en casa propia. Se plantea comenzar a dormir en el sillón.

Entonces Daichi le sonríe, y le pregunta qué tal su día, y le masajea los hombros porque los tiene tensos- tienes que sentarte derecho, acuérdate que tienes problemas con la cervical- y Misifú salta a recibirlo. Y las margaritas en la sala le sonríen y el helecho parece alegrarse también.

Y cree que todo está bien, porque la rutina es sinónimo de estabilidad, y una vida estable simboliza una adultez que va bien, así su trabajo le esté volviendo loco y sienta que va a explotar si tiene que tratar con otro caso de divorcio, así sienta ganas de llorar por no poder siquiera hablar de su pareja- otro hombre, con el que está desde hace siete años ya.

Pero cree que todo lo vale, que el esfuerzo no traiciona y que eventualmente todo dará su fruto.

Se supone que _todo está bien._

—Daichi ¿qué hace aquí la billetera de Kuroo?

 _Y un día, deja de estarlo._

* * *

 ** _[Presente]_**

* * *

—Vuelvo en la mañana —la voz rasposa de Noya llega a sus oídos. Koushi observa el reloj. Marcan las ocho y media de la noche y Asahi todavía no vuelve—. Deja de mortificarte tanto Suga, Asa-chan siempre vuelve tarde de los eventos de caridad.

—Pero es muy de noche y esta no es buena zona ¿de verdad que nunca te da miedo que lo detengan? —Pregunta, quizás por tercera o cuarta vez desde que está viviendo con ellos. Y por milésima desde que se conocen. Noya solo le rueda los ojos—. Oye, pasó una vez, no me digas que es una tontería.

—Sí, y por esa única vez dejó de usar chaquetas de cuero —la mirada de Noya podía ser traducida únicamente a trágica. Koushi entendía, pero a la vez como que no, porque Asahi era como un primo menor—. Pero lo convenceré.

—Esfuérzate —le dice en un tono cantarín, y Noya ríe sardónicamente mientras cierra la puerta.

Nuevamente, se queda solo y con demasiado tiempo para pensar.

Y lo recuerda, que han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que Daichi le llamó, y tres meses desde su separación.

Misifú le hace falta- no puede tenerlo donde Asahi y Noya, porque Noya le tiene alergia a los gatos, así que lo está cuidando Iwaizumi a un par de calles. Las margaritas que trajo consigo lucen en armonía con el jardín que hay en el balcón de ese departamento.

En retrospectiva...

Todo había iniciado por el drama del misterioso bóxer rojo. Koushi sabía que no era suyo, y si Daichi había dicho que tampoco suyo, tenía que ser de alguien más, alguien que se desvistió en esa habitación, y que al vestirse de nuevo dejó atrás una prenda.

 _Las cosas solo fueron a peor._

Se decía que era su imaginación, que tantos casos de divorcio le estaban dejando paranoico. Daichi no, Daichi nunca.

Entonces se encontró con la billetera, en la mesita junto a la cama.

 _—Que agobio..._

Atormentado por sus propios pensamientos, decidió salir a caminar. Quizás iría a un bar o algo así. Sí, a media noche, en invierno, porque había perdido el control de su vida y la rutina de la cual tanto se enorgullecía le estaba comiendo de dentro hacia afuera.

Lo tomó por sentado, lo perdió. Y ahora lo odia. ¿O lo hace en serio? Koushi siente que no odia tanto a Daichi, sino a sí mismo por haberse ido de esa forma.

Sin siquiera dejar que explicara todo el caos, así fuera una vez.

 _Si no hay mucho que explicar,_ se riñó mentalmente, por excusarle una y otra y otra vez. _Si la siguiente vez que llegué temprano, lo tenía sentado encima, ebrios los dos, comiéndose la boca._

 _Esto no es lo que crees, Suga-chan,_ y la voz de Kuroo todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Daichi lucía aterrorizado, confundido también.

Discutieron. Teme que todo el edificio les hubiera escuchado, y muchas cosas se rompieron en el camino. Una de las primeras vajillas que compraron cuando se mudaron, la maceta del helecho, el teléfono de Daichi y su laptop también.

 _¿¡Vuelvo del trabajo para encontrarte así?! ¿¡También te vas a meter en el desastre polígamo de Kuroo?!_ Recuerda haber gritado, iracundo, catatónico, con el rostro rojo y llorando de rabia. En retrospectiva, no debió meterse con el estilo de vida romántico de Kuroo, así no compartiera su punto de vista.

Aun así, gritó. Y Daichi gritó también. Tres meses más tarde y apenas recuerda qué se dijeron y qué no.

Pero una cosa se quedaba bien grabada en su memoria.

— _¿Daichi?_ —Pasmado, reconoció a la persona a su lado en la barra.

 _¿¡Al menos vas a dejar que te explique qué pasó aquí?!_

—... Koushi.

* * *

El silencio les estaba aplastando.

—¿Por fin decidiste que vas a escucharme? —Le preguntó, en un tono que sonaba tan amargo como triste. Koushi sintió cómo la culpa le carcomía las entrañas.

No se doblegó.

—Si tienes una explicación para lo que vi, la escucharé —dijo con firmeza—. Eso no cambia la realidad.

—Llegas a ser tan _cínico..._

— _¿Perdóname?_

—La realidad ¿eso dices? —Le miró directamente a los ojos—. La realidad es que malentendiste una situación y dejaste de hablarme por tres meses.

—Tú y Kuroo se estaban metiendo mano en el sillón ¿qué he malentendido?

 _No es lo que crees, Suga-chan._

—Tonteábamos ¿sí? —La voz de Daichi no se altera. No se enoja. No grita. Koushi lo sabe, que no está triste, ni furioso. _Frustrado,_ es lo que mejor le describiría—. Tropezamos, y cayó encima de mí.

—¿De verdad te esperas que me crea esa historia tan _estúpida?_

—No lo sé, yo te lo creí cuando me dijiste que eso fue lo que pasó contigo e Iwaizumi.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la sangre le hervía a fuego lento.

—Creí que ya habías superado lo de Iwaizumi —respondió, enojándose a paso lento pero seguro. No podían causar una escena en público.

—Claro que lo superé —rodó los ojos como si obviando tal cosa—. Pasó en la universidad, al igual que muchas otras cosas tontas.

—¿Y se supone que el que te estuvieras enrollando con Kuroo está al mismo nivel que las tonterías de la universidad? —El _no me jodas_ de la oración, que estaba implícito.

—Por última vez —Koushi sospecha que no será la última—, _eso no fue lo que pasó._

—Supongamos que es cierto lo que dices. Supongamos que vi algo mal, entonces ¿por qué reaccionaste así?

—¿Que _por qué?_ Porque llevabas semanas sobre mi sombra, cuestionando cada paso que daba.

Frunció el ceño. Bueno, si lo recordaba con la cabeza algo más fría, eso era cierto.

—Desde que te encontraste con esa ropa interior roja, no dejabas que diera un paso sin estar sobre mí, dudando de cada palabra que salía de mi boca —la culpa que había sentido al verle, y que había reprimido exitosamente por un tiempo, le salió a flor de piel. _¿Y sí..._ —. Como si te hubiera dado una razón para _desconfiar._

—¿Ahora soy un psicópata celoso?

— _No pongas palabras en mi boca_ —se mordió la lengua. Finalmente, Daichi desvió la mirada—. Pensé que era el estrés del trabajo que te tenía mal.

—Lo era —admitió.

—Aquel día, le contaba que quería que viajáramos, por nuestro aniversario, pero no sabía si alguna vez tendríamos el tiempo —su voz se apagaba. Koushi se acercaba, cada vez más. Temía dar un movimiento brusco y que finalmente, todo fuera un sueño de su consciencia desesperada—. Intentaba mantenerlo todo como un secreto, a pesar de tu brote de celos.

Su ritmo cardiaco es caótico.

Koushi cree que nunca se ha llevado bien con ninguna clase de caos, de ningún tamaño color o especie. Y que la gran ciudad se le ha metido en los nervios hasta volverlo totalmente loco.

Siente que no puede hablar.

—Lo siento —dice, y se da cuenta que está llorando. Porque una parte tan grande de él _le cree._

Y la otra no deja de recordarle con malicia todos los casos, todas las pruebas, toda la escena. _Y siente que se ahoga._

—No lo estés —responde con una sonrisa—. Pero ahora, quien necesita tiempo soy yo.

Y se dice a sí mismo que está bien. Que comprende a Daichi, que lo que pasó los dejó movidos a ambos y que tienen que calmarse. Que tiene la culpa, por no haberle escuchado desde un principio.

No lo hace más fácil.

—Está bien —responde, y finge no escuchar cómo se le quiebra la voz. Y se limpia las lágrimas, porque aquí él tiene tanta culpa, que le parece absurdo querer llorar—, toma tu tiempo, todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Gracias, Koushi.

Y como unidos telepáticamente, se ponen de pie a la vez. Quizás a ambos les afecta la atmósfera tensa, y ambos quieren llorar a mares, en un sitio más tranquilo, más solitario, donde nadie les mire feo porque los hombres no lloran.

Koushi paga la cuenta- insiste, es lo menos que puede hacer. Daichi agradece de nuevo, sin mantenerle la mirada mucho tiempo. Se dan sus nuevos números de teléfono y caminan juntos de regreso al edificio, en silencio.

Al llegar a su piso, se encuentra a Asahi- en su traje de gala, recién llegado del evento de caridad- en la puerta del departamento. Se sobresalta con el sonido del ascensor, y al verles, luce impresionado.

Les sonríe- Koushi sabe, más a Daichi que a él, porque lo escuchó y sabe lo que pasó, y Koushi lo silenció por meses porque _no quería saber._ Quizás debió dar su brazo a doblar un poco, cuando Noya dejó de sonar tan extremadamente opuesto a la idea de que le contactara. _Quizás._ Les sonríe y entra, y sabe que fingirá que no vio nada hasta que Koushi decida que hablará.

Su rutina ahora está llena de _"y sí"_ y _"quizás"_ , tanto que hace que extrañe la vieja línea de producción, y que el tormentoso teclear de las computadoras sea su primera fuente de estrés.

Extraña su vida redundante, porque antes era algo sólido y certero que le daba paz, que le llenaba de besos y abrazos y lo levantaba al aire con una sonrisa.

—Daichi — _te quiero,_ piensa. Pero se le queda en la garganta—, buenas noches. —Dice en su lugar. Él le sonríe.

Y cuando no encuentra palabras.

—Buenas noches, Koushi.

Se da cuenta que esta vez un _te amo_ no basta, y así le rompa el alma, no es la solución.

* * *

 _¡Feliz DaiSuga Day!_  
 ** _-Att. Tamarindo Amargo_**


End file.
